The Leila Series, Part Two: Almost in Cahoots
by CobraBillyJoe
Summary: Here is part two! Leila hears about Chase Young, and Leila and Jack grow a little bit closer.


Almost In Cahoots

The gorgeous Russian brunette Leila sat on the worn out silk couch with Jack, who was braiding her hair.

"Wow Leila, your hair is so messy…and beautiful" He said, weaving her hair into the braid

"Vatch it Spicer." Leila said "I can still snap your neck viz my bare hands"

"Jeez, it was a compliment, I'd understand that reaction if I'd said something lewd, but I just said your hair is nice…"

"I'm sorry, Jack, I'm just not used to compliments…"

"It's okay" Jack said, as he tied the braid up with a hair tie to keep it from undoing.

Leila turned around to face Jack. She leaned to him, and said "Now tell me Jack, tell of zis…Chase Young…"

"Chase Young? You want to know about him?" Jack replied "Well, he's a big jerk. But he's also really sexy-I mean…Um…Good at evil, yep, that's what I meant!"

Leila made a face. Jack laughed nervously, and tugged at his collar.

"Okay, I did mean he's sexy…"

Leila still made that face. "I must see him at once."

"Leila, no! He'll steal you from me-I mean…Uh…Nothing!"

Leila made a face that said "Spicer what da hell".

"Okay, fine, but you'll regret it."

Jack took Leila to Chase's lair, and they snuck in, to find Chase. Now, this is a horrible idea, and Jack knew that all too well, from previous encounters, but since Leila wanted this so badly, what choice did he really have?

"What are you doing here, insect?" Chase growled at Jack.

Jack jumped, and hid his face. "Please, please don't hurt me!"

Leila looked at Jack, and thought _what a wimp_

"Who's this girl you brought with you?" asked Chase

"No one! I didn't bring a girl! What's a girl?" Jack got in front of Leila, to hide her from Chase.

"Too late, I already saw her. Who is she?"

Leila shoved Jack out of the way. "I'm Leila Ezzavier…"

"I thought your last name was Xavier?" asked Jack

"Zat's vat I said, you twit"

"But you said EZ-avi-ER, and that's not how-"

Leila grabbed Jack by the shirt. "Are you really going to argue my last name, Spicer?"

"Sorry! Jeez…"

"Enough!" Chase said "Why are you two here"

"You see, I vanted to talk to you about-"

"An evil alliance? The fact you hear about me from girly boy really makes me doubt you'd be any better than him"

"Welp! You heard it from him Leila, c'mon! Let's get out of here…" Jack grabbed Leila and tried to pick her up, but because of his lack of upper body strength, he couldn't pick her up, and fell down. "Ouch."

Leila got off of Jack, and brushed herself. "Now listen here, Young! Do not judge me based on ze fact zat I am connected viz Spicer! I could be very good at evil, if you vould just take me in."

"I'll think about it…" said Chase looking deep in thought "Fine. I'll try it. But Spicer has got to go."

"Hey!" Jack got up and put his arm around Leila. "We're a package deal"

"Jack, please do not be doing zis now…"

"Tell the insect he is not welcome here!"

"Vait, but vy do you call him insect? He's no six legged creature…"

"It's a figure of speech" Chase groaned "You're almost as bad as Omi, but at least he tries to understand the sayings."

"How dare you insult me!" Leila growled "Never mind. I change my mind. You are sad and pazetic, and zis deal is over. I do not vork viz men who vill insult me." Leila stomped out, clearly offended.

Jack was watching, shocked, because he'd never seen anyone tell off Chase, and live. Chase appeared to be furious.

"What are you still doing here, insect?" Chase growled, and that sent Jack running for his life.

Jack caught up with Leila, at her house.

He was gasping and sputtering from all the running he had done. He noticed that Leila was dressed differently.

She was wearing a beautiful dress, the bodice was black with medium length sleeves, a long flowing red skirt, and a purple ribbon for the sash.

"What's the fancy dress for?" Jack asked

"On ze way back I slipped in a mud puddle, so I vent and searched upstairs for somezing I could vear"

"Oh…Well, you know, your hair style is totally wrong for that dress…Yes, you have long beautiful flowing brown locks, but…" Jack got behind her, and started messing with her hair.

When he finished, it was in a sort of up-do. "There! Perfect…" Jack said, turning her around, admiring what he had done to her hair. Then he noticed how beautiful she looked.

He kissed her. She kissed back.

Then he pulled away. "I'm sorry!" He said "Your lips…"

"It's okay…." Leila replied, looking away from him, and slightly blushing.

**A/N: I know, this seems a bit rushed, and the title is a total lie, but I wanted to get to the next story…since something BIG kinda happens, but I wanted to get this part done before I did that.**

**Also, I'm terribly sorry if Chase was OOC, I have a bit of a hard time with his characterization.**

**But anyways, yep.**


End file.
